Proposal Blooper
by KissMeI'mIrish07
Summary: Weiss takes Nadia out to dinner after work for an interesting night.


**Title:** Proposal Blooper  
**Summery:** A one-parter spin off of Restoring a Family. Nadia mentions Weiss forgot the ring when he proposed. Now that line will be further explained.  
**Disclaimer-** There would be a lot more S/V, J/I and N/W if I owned alias. But I don't.

**A/N-** I wrote this a long long time ago but I couldn't post it because my computer was barley working. (Now it's working again and I'll be able to post weekly again)   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nadia sat at her computer lazily typing up a report. In truth typing was an exaggeration; she had been on the same line for almost twenty minutes. She could hear someone attempting to sneak up behind her but before she could turn around they had placed their hands over her eyes then leaned forward whispering into her ear.

"Guess who."

A smile immediately spread across Nadia's face. "Now I told you Kevin, you can't come over during work, Weiss might see and catch on. Even though of course he hasn't yet."

"Oh thanks." Weiss said sarcastically as he pulled his hands away and Nadia looked up at him.

"Oops." Nadia said in a high-pitched voice with a smirk.

"I am so not taking you bowling now."

"Ohh bowling! Such a fancy date. After 4 years you're still taking me bowling."

"Ohh, but this time I have pizza ordered." Weiss said with a wink.

Nadia smiled saving the little of the report she had accomplished and stood up. Even though she joked about it now, bowling had always been their "thing" because of their first date and Nadia wouldn't give it up for the world.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nadia and Weiss got to the bowling alley getting their pizza and drinks before starting their game.

"Is something up?" Nadia asked sitting on Weiss's lap as he drank the end of his Pepsi.

"No, not at all." He answered far to quickly for Nadia's comfort.

"Are you positive?" She asked taking his hand.

"Yes, but your turn is up. Let's see if Nadia Santos will finally beat the amazing Eric Weiss in bowling."

"Really someone calls your amazing?"

"Yes, they do." He said with a wink.

"Then they must not have gotten you in bed." She said with a smirk jumping out of reach before he could grab her.

"Now that my dear, is below the belt."

"Literally." She said with a wink before easily bowling a strike.

"Wow Nadia, a stroke of luck. Not only was it not a gutter ball, but you got a strike. I'm so proud."

Nadia rolled her eyes. He still believed she sucked at bowling. But in her mind as long as that made him happy, she would throw every game they played together. 

"How about we make this more interesting? If I win, we go home and I get a foot rub. And if you win I take you to the beach and you get a foot rub afterwards."

Nadia smirked; sure she wanted to make him happy. But a moonlit walk on the beach and a foot rub were worth breaking her losing streak for.

"Okay." Nadia agreed with a wink before stepping up for her next roll. Easily getting another strike.

"Well well well, you've been holding back on me have you?" Weiss asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Maybe I just REALLY want that foot rub."

After the game ended the score showed Nadia had no doubt won the bet. Weiss had played a game much worse than usual and Nadia had played good enough to beat Weiss at his best.

"Okay, I guess I owe you a walk on the beach now." Weiss said seeming a little distant.

"You okay hun?" Nadia asked taking his hand. "We can always head home and pretend you won. You'll get your foot rub and all."

Weiss smiled, he really did have the prefect woman. "No sweetie, we're going to the beach."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Weiss and Nadia strolled slowly down the beach. Nadia had insisted it would be barefoot so they both left their shoes in the car even if the night air nipped at their toes. Weiss watched Nadia stare out at the water reflecting the light of the full moon. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he watched her dark hair blow softly in the wind and her skin seemed to glow. She suddenly turned back to him catching him staring.

"I can't believe no one else is here." She said looking around the empty beach.

"Nads it's almost 11:30, of course no ones here. Others have had their romantic walk and are already home getting some."

Nadia rolled her eyes, "Yeah but still, it's just weird."

"Just forget about it Nads." Weiss said hoping Nadia wouldn't push it.

"You sure something's not up?" Nadia asked wrapping her arm around Weiss's waist and snuggling herself against him as they walked.

"Nope." He anwsered yet again too quickly for Nadia's comfort.

"Come what's up? You're going to tell me eventually." She said pulling him to a stop.

"Am I now?" He asked as if raising his eyebrow in a challenge.

Nadia smirked twist his arm and bringing him to his knees in the sand. "Yes, you are." She said laughing.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! This is so going to mess up your foot rub!"

"Just tell me!" Nadia said twisting his arm more not able to hold back her laugh.

"Fine! Fine! Just let go!"

"No! Tell me." She said twisting his arm just a bit more.

"Marry me!" 

"What!" Nadia suddenly let go taking a step back.

"I said…" Weiss said standing up rubbing his shoulder. "Will you marry me?"

"Really?" Nadia mumbled covering her mouth.

Weiss laughed, "Of course really. I WAS going to wait until later, but someone had to be impatient."

"Well if you have such a problem with that why would you marry me?"

Weiss smiled wrapping his arms around her waist. "Because, I'm in love."

As Nadia kissed him Weiss reached into his pocket quickly realizing it was empty. Frantically her reached into the other as Nadia pulled back, "You okay?"

"Oh sht…"

"Weiss?"

"For the first time in almost a week I don't have it with me…"

"What? The ring?"

"Oh God Nadia I'm so sorry. I've completely screwed this up." He said looking down and Nadia just laughed.

"I love you, I would take a twist tie as a ring as long as I get to marry you."

Weiss smirked looking up, "You think I could go exchange this then? Maybe I can get that T.V I wanted."

"Do you like me beating you up or something?" Nadia asked arching an eyebrow.

"Depending on the circumstances."

Nadia laughed, "Well now you owe me and foot massage and a ring. I may have to hurt you if I don't get those."

"Oh come on! I threw that game to get you here!"

"I could easily beat you all along! You still owe me my massage!"

"Oh you want a rematch?"

"Yes, but tomorrow." Nadia took his hand. "Now I vote we head home."

"You want your ring?" He asked with a wink.

"That… and you." She said flirtatiously.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**A/N-** Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
